Beer and Maple
by Marletlunel
Summary: One shot collab with Raineingout. What was wrong with him? Eating breakfast with Matthew was nothing new to him... so why was he acting like such an idiot before him? PruCan  Rated T for some colorful language XD


**Heya! This is a short, totally random one shot collab that me and Raineingout did on MSN XD**

**Disclaimer: Marletlunel and Raineingout do not own Hetalia-Axis powers.**

Now Read! (please?) XD

* * *

><p>Matthew flipped a pancake into the air and let it land back into the frying pan. He was expecting Gilbert, as he always showed up for breakfast on Tuesdays. It was normal routine for him, whether he liked it or not. Sooner or later, the platinum blonde would come creeping through the door. Though he claimed to be a "loner", he never once failed to keep company. Ever. Quite a few times, Matthew wondered why the older man even bothered. In his opinion, he wasn't very much of a cook.<p>

But the real thing that puzzled him was Gilbert's attitude as of late. On several occasions, he would make several attempts at elongating conversation with him. Not that they'd do anything more than have small talk. It was odd. Gilbert never really was much for conversation. He usually let his actions speak for him. Not that Matthew minded. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. He liked to think by staying silent, Gilbert was actually granting him mercy. Still, it didn't hurt to speak out every once in a while...but somehow the idea of him speaking at all still unnerved him. Something wasn't right.

He glanced over at the door, then at the clock. He was usually here by now. He sighed. Maybe he got caught up in something. Matthew then shook his head frantically. Was he actually worrying about Gilbert? Yes. he was, and it gave him a slightly warm feeling. He didn't have time to pursue those thoughts, for Gilbert chose that exact moment to appear through the doorway.

"Oh, good morning, Gilbert." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Morning to you too," Gilbert muttered curtly, putting a small burlap sack on one of the kitchen chairs: "Pancakes today, is it?"

"Yes." he replied. "What's in there?" the younger man asked, curious.

"Oh, this? I, uh... got you some more flour since last time you were running low... " He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. Thanks a lot." he said. But noticed Gilbert's uncharacteristic shyness. What could be bothering him? "The pancakes are almost done."

"Uhh... Matt, can you excuse me for a bit?" He asked suddenly, completely ignoring the pancakes.

"Ah, okay. Hurry, or your breakfast will get cold!"

"Uh- sure!" no sooner did he say those words, did he whisk out of the kitchen. Matthew stared after him. Something was definitely wrong.

Gilbert rushed out onto the front porch, steadying his breathing. What was wrong with him? Eating with Matthew was nothing new to him... so why was he sniveling like such an idiot before him now? Why was that glasses-wearing blonde affecting him so much? It was infuriating! He nearly shocked himself shitless when he went to the market to buy that flour. He never went out of his way to buy anyone anything. So why did he do it for someone like Matthew? In truth, the answer was... he didn't really know why himself. Perhaps it was because the younger man had always been kind towards him? Or made him breakfast every Tuesday, without fail? No, that wasn't it... and yet Gilbert felt like they **WERE** all of those things. But instead of them just being reasons, they all seemed to point to one thing:

He had feelings for Matthew.

He entertained the thought for a moment, and then pushed it away. Him? In love? No way. But it still kept coming back to him in ringing bells.

"Gilbert? The pancakes are ready if you still want some!" called Matthew from inside. Gilbert shook himself out of his trance. He was NOT falling in love. He would show these feelings a thing or two. Gathering his courage (and dignity) he forced himself to walk back inside. "Better?" asked Matthew. "You still look a little pale..."

"Much better," said Gilbert. Hell no he wasn't. The object of his misery was sitting there in front of steaming buttermilk pancakes, oblivious as usual. "Great." he smiled. "There's yours." he inclined his head towards the chair next to him. He didn't need to be told twice. Faster than the speed of light, Gilbert happily dug in. Unfortunately, the pancakes seemed to expand has he ate, making the normally sweet meal tasteless. He just couldn't relax while looking at the younger, innocent blonde. Matthew ate his pancakes carefully, savoring each bite, and unknowingly making Gilbert very uncomfortable.

"Slow down, Gilbert. You're going to choke."

"Couf you paff the fyrup?" Gilbert asked between bites, completely ignoring the question. Hesitantly, Matthew nodded, and passed his signature homemade syrup over to him. "This is really good stuff."

"R-really?" Matthew asked, surprised. Gilbert knew he never had very confidence in cooking.

"Not at all, it's delicious." Gilbert commented, and he was right. The true factor that made Matthew's pancakes delicious were not the pancakes at all. It was all in the syrup mad to garnish them. This made them much more bearable. It was sweet...hehe... kind of like good O'l Matt himself...wait what?

Gilbert hacked on the piece of pancake. hard.

Matthew quickly stood and thumped Gilbert's back. "Gilbert!" At the sudden contact of Matthew 's hand, Gilbert immediately sobered up.

"You alright? Do you need some water?" Matthew's hand was on his shoulder.

"Nah... I'll be alright." He lied. His grip didn't seem to lighten up any time soon. "You sure?" Matthew asked, worried.

"Er..positive." Gilbert was beginning to feel suffocated. Hopefully he would back off.

"Alright.." Matthew removed his hand and sat back down. Gilbert exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Thankfully, Matthew didn't notice. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Alfred's been calling almost every day. You'd think I was sick." he gave a light chuckle. Gilbert hadn't forgotten the happy-go-lucky, fast-food loving man who shared Matthew's angelic features.

"I see.."

He sighed. "Nothing goes on around here." he murmured. "How about you?"

"If you consider trying to avoid Elizabeth's frying pan life, then let's go with that."

"What in the world have you been doing to provoke her?"

Gilbert gave a humorless laugh. "That's just it. I don't do anything. She hates my guts, Matt. Maybe it's because I mess around with Roderich too much." He said dryly.

"I'm not surprised, Gil. If you'd stop messing with Roderich..." He paused. "How's Ludwig?"

"Hah," He scoffed. "Cocky as ever. I swear, that man wouldn't know relaxation if it bit him in the butt." Matthew laughed softly.

"As usual. Hey, just curious, is there something wrong? Something seems to be bothering you. And there it was. Gilbert panicked.

"Huh? Me? Nothing is wrong at all: I'm the same as always." Yeah right. Even someone as innocent as the Canadian would see right through his bold-faced lie.

"Gilbert, you can tell me anything. It's not like I'll judge you. Please tell me?" Wrong-o. That's exactly what he would do, judge him. He'd never speak to him again. And he could kiss his breakfast on Tuesday's goodbye.

"Gilbert?" Matthew looked fairly worried.

"I'm totally fine..." Oh how he loved the way Matt's lip was covering, just begging for a nip...or two. Gilbert secretly wondered if he tasted as sweet as the syrup he made. "No, you're not! You've been jittery all morning! This isn't like you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was go outside for a bout of fresh air-" he gestured to the door with his hand- "And now I'm being called jittery?"

"You ran out like you saw a ghost. Plus, you bought me flour, when I know perfectly well that you hate buying people things." Why was Gilbert lying to him?

"I felt bad," He countered a little too smoothly. "I knew you were running low and I didn't want you to go through all that trouble..." It wasn't exactly a lie. He honestly did feel bad for eating at his house and not returning the favor. He could at least do something to lighten the load.

"That doesn't explain why you're so jittery. I don't appreciate you lying to me, Gilbert." There was a fire in the younger man's violet eyes that was never there before.

"Matt...I-" for once, the usually smart-mouthed blonde was speechless for once.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, the fire leaving his eyes as quickly as it had come.

There was no use in hiding it now:

"Matt- we can't have breakfast like this anymore." Gilbert turned to face him. "I can't do this-" he gestured to the leftover pancakes- "-Anymore." Matthew looked let down. He enjoyed the older man's company. Gilbert loathed to see that face.

"Why not...?" Gilbert sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Please...it's not you...it's me."

"But why..?" he almost whined.

"I just... I'm afraid I might do something I shouldn't... With you." Well, this confession wasn't going very well. Hopefully Matthew would take the hint and back off. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, and the younger blonde moved in closer.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't you see? I can't do this with you, because I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm...afraid, Matt." He barely whispered. Gilbert averted his gaze. Never before had he felt so shameful.

Matthew gave a startled laugh. "You? Afraid? Gilbert, what has gotten into you?"

"..." He couldn't answer that question.

"Gilbert... Please tell me.."

That was it. "Can't you see?" He snapped. "I'm falling in love-with... you goddamn it! And I don't know how to stop myself from doing it!"

Matthew flinched at his harsh tone and didn't reply. He was too shocked. Gilbert pretended not to notice. "So that's it. That's why I've been acting so "strange" as you call it. But that will be fixed in time since you won't ever return these...feelings, and you'll never have to see me again." He proceeded to walk out the door. "You can keep the damn flour too..."

"Gilbert!" Matthew said, getting up and grabbing the older man by the sleeve.

"What?" He cried, "Can't you see I'm getting the heck out of here before I make things more difficult? Matthew flinched again, but didn't let go of Gilbert's sleeve. "What do you want from me? Let me go..."

"You're wrong.." he murmured. He stopped in his tracks. He scarcely believed what he heard. "What?" "You're wrong." he repeated, louder. His stomach hit the floor. "I... Matthew, if this is about the whole flour thing, I-" "No, it isn't about the stupid flour." "Then what do you...?" He trailed off.

"I do feel the same, you idiot!" If Gilbert's head could spin, it wouldn't. It would do back flips.

"Y-you? Me? This?" He sputtered. He never expected the blonde to do so much as fancy him! Matthew was breathing heavily, waiting for a response.

"If you still want to leave, I won't stop you." He let go of the older man's sleeve, and turned, walking back into his house.

"Wait!" He called, following him. "No...I don't want to leave...God, Matt I want you." And with that, he pulled the younger blonde into his arms and kissed him. Matthew stiffened in surprise at this. He had no clue how to react, for he had never been kissed before. Gilbert noticed this and paused to regard him.

"You need...to relax a little.." He nodded, and relaxed fairly quickly. He supposed it was his forcefulness that was to blame as well. But hey, you can't blame a guy if the situation calls for it. This time, Gilbert carefully tipped Matthew's head, and kissed him gently. He felt no resistance. Matthew still had no clue what to do...He felt like an idiot, just standing there and not responding to the kiss Gilbert was giving him. Too bad there was no instructional manual on how to do this...

As if sensing his thoughts, Gilbert moaned and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to meet with his briefly. The sudden contact sent sparks down both of their throats. He finally retreated, and looked at Him quizzically. "Do you not..." He trailed off, "Ahh that's right. This is probably your first, isn't it

He nodded.

"Yeah," he said, sheepishly. Gilbert stroked the blonde's lower lip, "Well then, as a veteran myself, I'll tell you that there's no real guide to kissing. If there was, it would just be a sequence of locking lips and mashing teeth. He chuckled. "No... the real reason why people kiss is because you feel it in your soul. All you have to do is let go and let your heart do the talking for you." Heck, as cheesy as it sounded, it was the truth. Matthew slowly nodded in understanding. "Now this time, you come on to me now... You'll see what I mean." He added as an afterthought. Matthew tilted his head, stood on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips to the older man's. Gilbert took over, and coaxed his mouth open with his lips. Matthew parted his, curious as to what Gilbert was planning. Instead of having his tongue seek Matthews, he wanted the opposite. After all, nest to seeking with your heart, the nest best thing for beginners was to explore their curiosity...

Hesitantly, Matthew slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth. Gilbert let him explore a bit, and then decided he was ready for him. Surreptitiously, he snaked his tongue across Matthew's. The young blonde shuddered. It was such a good feeling... Pleased, Gilbert set his motions to a steady rhythm, having his tongue dance to a weird, but welcoming dance. That did the trick. Matthew softly moaned into his mouth. Oh yes. This was the surrender- the sweet surrender. Gilbert hadn't felt this good since...never. He wrapped his arms around the older man, the kiss starting to get slightly aggressive. At this unexpected twist, Gilbert slowly thrust his tongue in and out of Matthew's mimicking a suggestive action. Sadly, the kiss needed to end, and they both came up for air.

Matthew was now almost gasping to catch his breath. Gilbert was one Hell of a kisser...

"You taste like syrup..." Gilbert whispered huskily.

"Is that a good thing?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Must you ask so many questions?" he countered, "And yes, it's a wonderful thing. It means you taste sweet."

"Well, you taste like beer. Beer with maple in it." he smiled softly. "Not as bad as it sounds." For once, Gilbert actually laughed. "I'd hope so. Now usually I don't say this, but ah what the hell?" He moved in closer to the younger blonde: "I love you, dork."

"I love you too, you cheesy pain in the ass." replied Matthew.

"I let that slide just once," he muttered playfully, and the two lovers shared another passionate, Beer-and-maple syrup tasting kiss.

**The End. o3o **


End file.
